1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of development processing in which the end portion of a photographic film such as a negative film is reliably dried, and can be applied to a photographic processing system or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A negative film, onto which images are recorded by a camera, is sent to a processing laboratory in a state in which the negative film is accommodated within a cartridge. Thereafter, the negative film is developed in a film developing apparatus.
At the time of development processing, a method of developing has been generally used in which a leader for conveyance is connected by an adhesive tape to the end portion of a negative film withdrawn from a cartridge, and then the negative film is conveyed and developed in the film developing apparatus.
After such leader conveying method is used and development processing is effected in the film developing apparatus, the periphery of the portion of the film connected to the leader for conveyance is cut so that the connected leader for conveyance is removed from the film. Thereafter, images recorded onto the film are printed by a printer which is an apparatus for printing images on a photographic printing paper.
However, in a negative film in which cutting of the distal end portion of the film is not allowed, only after the adhesive tape is stripped from the film, it is necessary to carry out a printing operation as the next processing. At this time, solution permeates the portion of the negative film to which the adhesive tape has been connected and the portion is not completely dried. Accordingly, a drawback may arise in that poor conveyance is effected in the printing operation.
Consequently, it has been considered that the film and the leader for conveyance are connected by inserting engaging pieces provided at the leader for conveyance through the engaging holes of the film and by engaging the engaging pieces with the edge portions of the engaging holes, in a state in which the developed film is stored in a leader stock section, the connecting portion is dried again by using dry hot air from the film developing apparatus JP-A No. 7-295193.
However, according to this method, since drying is effected in a state in which the film and the leader for conveyance are connected, drying efficiency is poor, and it is difficult to dry sufficiently the portion of the film connected to the leader for conveyance. Further, because the dry hot air is blown perpendicular to the surface of the film connected to the leader for conveyance, it is difficult to dry the connecting surface.